Stress Reliever
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Stress reliever untuk Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah Tetsuya yang berbalut gakuran, Kazuya, Seiji, dan sedikit bumbu ecchi./Yaoi/M-preg/One-shot.


Title: Stress Reliever

Author: Tisa's Flower

Disclaimer: KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi; Kazuya & Seiji belongs to KAIN

Pairing: AkaKuro

Genre: slice of life, family, ecchi

Rate: M to be safe

Warnings: typos, mpreg, oc, ooc

はじめましょう！

Pintu metalik sisi kiri belakang mobil bermerk Nissan itu dibanting dengan keji, getarannya merambat hingga melingkupi setir yang tengah digenggam sopir pribadi Akashi yang terdiam kaku dari muka kemudi. Saat tuan mudanya sedang mengamuk, pepatah diam itu emas berperan kuat di sini.

Tanpa menunggu bentakan lain datang, mesin mulai dinyalakan. Mengabdi selama 7 tahun di keluarga Akashi membuat sang supir hafal tiap-tiap tabiat anggota keluarga, mulai dari Tuan Besar hingga Tuan Muda. Terutama Akashi Seijuurou, Tuan Muda berusia 18 tahun yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil bersedekap di atas kursi penumpang.

Mobil merah tersebut berangsur meninggalkan pelataran parkir mewah gedung pencakar langit berlantai belasan yang baru ditinggalkan calon pewarisnya. Menilai dari keadaan Akashi yang tampak emosi saat memasuki mobil, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tuan mudanya itu telah mengalami hari yang berat. Memang semenjak Tuan Besar pergi ke Perancis 3 hari lalu untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru di sana, hampir semua jadwal _meeting _diserahkan semena-mena pada putra tunggalnya yang bahkan masih harus mengurusi urusan akademik dan non-akademik di sekolah.

Tugas-tugas dari sang ayah bahkan telah merenggut waktu berharganya untuk bermain basket. Jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa, ia tidak akan mau merelakan pengawasan latihan tim basket Rakuzan pada manager seorang. Akashi tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan ia baru kali pertama merasa kemutlakannya masih jauh di bawah kemutlakan orang tuanya.

"Tch."

Iris cerise-gold itu tersingkap, menyorot tajam dan lurus pada pantulannya di cermin depan yang berantakan. Seragam Rakuzan yang dikenakannya tak lagi serapi pada saat ia pergi tadi pagi, meninggalkan kusut yang tak terhitung sampai pada celah tersempit sekalipun. Jemari panjangnya menyisir kasar rinaian merah menyala di atas kepala yang bergerak gelisah diterjang angin malam dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sengaja.

Jalanan sunyi senyap, mengingat waktu di mana mereka berada nyaris menembus pertengahan malam. Beberapa belokan kemudian, sang mobil memasuki singgasananya.

Bantingan keji kembali berdengung.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan selamat datang dari semua penghuni mansionnya, Akashi beranjak menuju ruang pribadinya. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa meredam emosinya yang tengah meluap-luap. Ia lelah, ingin menghapus rentetan isi dokumen yang bergumul di otaknya, juga wajah menyebalkan para investor tua yang banyak maunya, dan kutu-kutu sialan yang cari mati dengan menyaingi perusahaan Akashi. Ia ingin melupakan apa saja yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

Pintu lebar tepat 5 meter di depannya laksana gerbang menuju surga. Oh, berendam dalam bathtub berisi busa hangat akan membantu memulihkan mood.

_Cklek_.

"_Okaeri_, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi bergeming di posisinya berdiri. Sebilah alis terangkat ke atas. Kamar yang biasa temaram sudah terang bersinar sebelum ia sempat menyalakan lampu utama. Dan di sana, tepat di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda berekspresi hambar menyambutnya. Ia duduk di atas kasur yang agak beratakan, membelakangi Akashi namun wajahnya menoleh.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran, masih bergeming di tempat.

"Sekitar pukul 6, dari Seirin langsung kemari. Kenapa bertanya, Akashi-_kun_? Bukankah akhir minggu aku selalu berada di sini?" Kuroko balik bertanya, sedikit melipat dahinya.

Yang ditanya tak membalas. Akashi lupa. Bahkan ia tak sadar sekarang sudah memasuki penghujung minggu.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Akashi-_kun_? Apa ada yang bisa ku一_ugh_..."

Kuroko mengalihkan wajah yang sekilas merona merah, terlihat menunduk dari belakang. Ia menggeliatkan badannya sejenak dan menggeser posisi duduknya yang terasa tak nyaman.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" Akashi yang penasaran pun mendekat, memutari ranjang yang bisa dihuni 4 orang dewasa itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan.

"Uum..."

"Aaah!"

"Kazu-_kun_, jangan tendang-tendang kaki _otoutou_mu. Sei-_kun_, tolong jangan menggigit..." Kuroko sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya yang basah, menahan desah geli yang berbaur dengan sedikit rasa nyeri. Raut datarnya bertemu dengan wajah Akashi yang ikut memerah. "Akashi-_kun_, jangan lihat saja dan tolong bantu aku."

Biarpun Kuroko yang mengatakan, rasa-rasanya Akashi lebih betah berdiri berjam-jam di sana sambil menikmati panorama cantik nan menggairahkan itu. Siapa yang tidak tergoda menatap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah berada dalam situasi _blushing _berat一mati-matian menggigit bibir, dengan gakuran terbuka yang mempertontonkan kulit putih mulus polos sebatas bawah pusar, serta tambahan menarik yang jarang-jarang ditemuinya.

Dua bayi kembar fraternal yang bagaikan versi mini Akashi dan Kuroko, tengah bersandar pada dada sang mantan bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai._ Dan apa yang membuat Akashi menyeringai adalah bagaimana ia menikmati momen di mana kedua bayi itu nampak tenang mengulum puting kemerahan milik Kuroko一tenang, dalam artian tak ada lagi rebutan dan tendang-tendangan. Meski begitu dapat dilihat di sisi kanan, Kazuya dan mata bulatnya yang besar mengirim _deathglare _pada Seiji yang berada di sisi kiri, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Dua tangan Kuroko menahan bayi-bayi montok itu dengan agak kewalahan. Sudah begitu, posisi ini sudah dijalaninya semenjak 2 jam yang lalu. Baik Kazuya maupun Seiji tidak mau melepaskannya.

Akashi masih dalam ruang_ day dreaming_nya. Kuroko ditambah gakuran ditambah si kembar yang sedang menyusui... itu lebih dari sekedar surga baginya.

"_Anoo_... Akashi-_kun_, bisa tolong bantu aku melepaskan Kazu-_kun _dan Sei-_kun_? Punggungku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi hanya berdiri diam sambil tersenyum aneh sampai suara Kuroko menyeretnya kembali ke alam atas sadar.

Ternyata dua bayi itu sudah memejamkan mata mereka, terdengar pula deru nafas halus yang teratur. Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak," elak Akashi. Dengan hati-hati dilepaskannya Kazuya dan Seiji dari Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru agak meringis saat gigi susu kedua putranya menggesek puting yang ia prediksi sudah membengkak.

Dengan hati-hati Akashi merebahkan dua buah hatinya pada permukaan kasur yang halus, memberikan kecupan selamat tidur pada masing-masing dahi mereka yang berkeringat.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau suntik hormon lagi. Kazu-_kun _dan Sei-_kun _sudah cukup besar untuk berhenti menyusu. Kau lihat? Sudah cukup lama aku vakum dari basket karena Akashi-kun tidak mau aku mempertontonkan dadaku yang agak berisi ini pada orang lain," keluh Kuroko sembari menutup kembali _gakuran _pada tubuhnya.

"Tapi mereka bahkan belum menginjak usia 1 tahun," timpal Akashi. Ia merangkak ke atas kasur, mendekati Kuroko dan mengecup pipi kanannya. "Dan kau belum menyandang nama Akashi bersamamu, Tetsuya."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Akashi-_kun_." Hanya seringai kecil yang didapati Kuroko atas argumennya. Ia menghela nafas pendek saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, mengubahnya dalam pose telentang. Akashi di atasnya, menahan bahu Kuroko dengan kuat.

"Kau tahu, sebelum pulang perasaanku sangat kacau. Tapi berkatmu, semuanya kembali membaik." Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada aroma manis yang disukainya.

Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi dengan menarik leher putih sang kekasih lebih dekat seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia bahagia bisa meringankan beban Akashi walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia mencintai Akashi dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ngh..."

Kecuali一

"Akashi-_kun_, ada sesuatu yang keras menekan selangkanganku."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menahannya, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko makin memucat. Dari menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini sore tadi, ia sudah menghabiskan semua energi untuk bermain dengan Seiji dan Kazuya yang begitu hyper. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bermain dengan Akashi malam ini. Lihat saja, bahkan ia tidak sempat hanya untuk sekedar mengganti _gakuran_nya.

Akashi hampir tertawa geli mendapati ekspresi lucu Kuroko. Ia sudah menyerah di bawah kekuasaan libidonya. Pemandangan Kuroko dengan dua anaknya tadi membuat dirinya bergairah. Dan saat di mana tak ada lagi interupsi adalah saat yang paling dinanti oleh sang Tuan Muda.

Sentuhan Akashi menhapus keengganan Kuroko, membuatnya bergairah hingga melupakan rasa lelahnya. Kecupan bibir merah itu mengaburkan akal sehatnya.

_Gakuran _hitam dengan garis biru tua kembali terkuak. Satu puting kemerahan yang menegang, dipaksa masuk pada rongga hangat seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Lidah profesionalnya menari dengan lihai di sana, melambungkan Kuroko pada lapis langit ketujuh. Jemari nakal Akashi mendarat pada puting satunya, meremas dengan pola seduktif penuh rangsangan. Segelintir cairan putih encer yang hambar mengalir dari sudut bibir Akashi sampai ke dagunya.

"A一Akashi-_kunn_... _yamena_一ah!"

Seandainya Kuroko tidak menjambak kepalanya menjauh, Akashi tidak akan berhenti. Ia menatap sang _submissive _yang sedang mengatur nafas dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Kau berani menyuruhku berhenti, Tetsuya?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada spot di samping mereka. Akashi mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko, yang berhenti pada sorot dua pasang iris senada yang tengah menusuk sang papa dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kazuya, Seiji, kembalilah tidur," ucap Akashi jengah.

"_Yada_!" Keduanya kompak menggeleng dan merangkak menuju Kuroko yang tengah berada dalam posisi siap menerima, memasukkan puting kenyal adiktif itu pada mulut mereka. Mata bulat besar berwarna ganda itu menatap Kuroko dalam dan tajam, seolah mereka tengah bertanya, _'Cuma kita yang boleh menikmati susu Mama, kan?' _Kuroko menghela nafas dalam, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bocah..." Akashi ikut-ikutan tertawa, sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua putranya yang menggemaskan. Agaknya menjadi seorang ayah mengajarkan Akashi untuk sedikit berbagi. Meski dalam kasus ini hal itu sedikit banyak merugikannya. Sesuatu di bawah sana harus bermain dengan busa sabun lagi malam ini.

おわり

N/B: Gomen, ini banyak typo dan karena diketik via hp jadi males ngeceknya, hehe... Because I feel so bored. Semoga mata kalian ga sakit bacanya xD


End file.
